PvXwiki:Requests for adminship/PVX-Zyke
The following discussion is an archived debate of the nomination of a user for adminship. '''Please do not modify it.' No further edits should be made to this page.'' PVX-Zyke (talk • • RfA page) Request for adminship closed by Auron on 07:05, June 29, 2010 (UTC). Nomination failed. He helps out quite a bit with the janitorial stuff, and doesn't seem to be involved in any of the circlejerks on PvX, which can only be a good thing for an admin. [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 11:25, 9 June 2010 (UTC) 11:25, June 9, 2010 (UTC) :Yay for nomination? Support # I was going to vote neutral, but after looking through his contribs, I honestly can't see any reason for him not to be an admin. He seems to have some grasp on what appropriate/not appropriate in editing and correcting, and he's been helpful on build talk pages in the past. He's not spectacular at "janitorial stuff", but really the only admin that was prior to election was Toraen and Zyke still does more than most of our regular users. I'm think Zyke would do a good job with general sysop duties around here. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 14:18, 9 June 2010 # --Wingsy 19:05, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Oppose # Doesnt know what he's talking about a lot of the time, badimage:Unreal_sig_1.png‎ 22:07, June 9, 2010 (UTC) # I hate to do this, but I can't see Zyke as an admin just yet. If Zyke would like me to elaborate, Zyke is welcome to ask for said elaboration, preferably via MSN or AIM. ··· Danny So Cute 00:43, 28 June 2010 (UTC) #--TahiriVeila 01:09, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Neutral # Not quite decided. He does some good stuff, is friendly to mostly anyone, and seems to be not to much of a shitter. Need to read through some of his contributions first though. Brandnew 14:39, June 9, 2010 (UTC) #I would be support if it was a new Toraen we needed but its a new frosty, but after looking through 20 random contributions over his last 100 build or build talk contributions, only 1 was anything but janitorial. :Edit: By janitorial i mean edits like this http://pvx.wikia.com/index.php?title=Build:Team_-_AB_Pressure_Way&diff=prev&oldid=1074057 --Steamy..x 15:15, June 9, 2010 (UTC) #I feel a little uncomfortable supporting or opposing a person I don't know, as well as having this person as my admin. I don't feel that Zyke is what we're looking for, but I don't feel justified to vote either way. --ςοάχ? -- 15:59, June 9, 2010 (UTC) # I was gonna vote support if we needed a new Toraen(do we?), but I'm not sure if he is a new Frosty, I'm sure he would make a nice admin anyways. --(Talk) 08:02, June 11, 2010 (UTC) # Looking through his contributions, Zyke does a fair bit of maintenance on build articles (in terms of their formatting (so things like inserting TOCright, making sure the PvXbig tag is used appropriately (or doesn't encompose headings (which breaks the TOC)). It's also clear he has a solid grasp of the sites policies, such as moving builds to better conform with PvX:NAME, making sure things like the stub tag aren't used outside the build space etc. He's also been actively contributing for a long time, which is generally useful (usually means familiarity with wiki tools). However the reason I've voted "neutral" instead of "support" is that I've not seen much in terms of user interaction (i.e. how he talks/responds to other users). Before I can give my support I'd really need to know what kind of guy Zyke is, if he's able to remain neutral, be patient with other users etc. ~ PheNaxKian talk 10:43, June 11, 2010 (UTC) # Zyke appears very similar to Toraen/Phen in that he has a strong grasp on how pvx works but tends to stay in the shadows slightly more when it comes to user interactions. With an increasingly smaller amount of janitorial tasks which need to be done, I am inclined to say we need an admin who will primarily deal with users and Zyke, as far as I've seen, isn't the right man for the job. [[User:Athrun Feya|'Athrun']] [[User talk:Athrun Feya|'Feya']] 19:35, June 17, 2010 (UTC) # Nice guy who's helpful enough, but not sure if he's for the job. Haven't seen him much recently to judge either way yet. --''Short'' 19:41, June 17, 2010 (UTC) # Been here forever and doesn't talk enough--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 23:53, June 17, 2010 (UTC) # Not too sure yet. Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] 19:07, June 27, 2010 (UTC) :The above discussion is preserved as an archive of the debate. '''Please do not modify it.' No further edits should be made to this page.'' PVX-Zyke PVX-Zyke